peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ventus' Final Battle with Gaston
Back at the ship, Gaston snapped out of it and got back to the subject. "And now, which will it be? The pen? Or the plank?" he asked, pointing to the plank. "Captain Gaston, we will never join your crew!" Kairi said bravely, and Kaa gave him a fighting pose. "As you wish. Ladies first, my dear." Gaston said. Kairi turned to the chipmunk and weasels while Kaa wiped a tear off his cheek. "Goodbye, boys." she said, patting Smart Guy on the head. "Goodbye, Kairi." The Lost Woodland Animals said tearfully. Kairi turned to Kaa and pat his cheek. "Be brave, Kaa." she urged. "I shall strive to, Kairi!" Kaa said, trying not to cry. Then Kairi walked to Baba Looey, who was also wiping a tear from his eye, and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Baba Looey." "Adios!" sobbed Baba Looey, as he wiped another tear off his cheek with his hoof. Stromboli grabbed Kairi and shoved Baba Looey back to the mast. "Come here! Get out of the way!" The coachman tied Kaa, Baba Looey, Smart Guy, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho back up to the mast. "Don't give us any more trouble!" As Kairi got onto the plank, the male Disney villains chanted, "Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along!" Kairi looked up in the sky and shed a tear, knowing that Ventus wouldn't be able to save her now. "Kairi, Kairi!" Baba Looey called. But Kairi fell off the edge of the plank. Gaston waited for a splash, but it didn't come. Gaston's smirk became confused (and we can't see it). "What?" "C…Captain, no splash." LeFou said. "Not a sound." said Gaston, as he and the other male Disney villains had a look. "Not a blooming ripple." Edgar said. "It's a jinx!" McLeach gasped, "That's what it is." But it was actually Ventus who rescued Kairi just in time and was hiding from them, standing on an anchor. Kairi was overjoyed of seeing Ventus alive. With Vixey, Ventus flew off with Kairi to the top of the mast without being noticed. "No splash." Amos Slade said. "No sign of the wench." said Clayton. "Did you hear a splash?" asked the ringmaster. "I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all play for this." Hades said. "The ship's bewitched!" Jafar said. Bill Sykes turned to Gaston. "No splash, Captain." "So, you want a splash, Mr. Sykes?" asked Gaston. Then he grabbed the bulky, muscular man by the tuxedo, yelling, "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" He threw the man overboard, and there was a splash. "WHO'S NEXT?!" Gaston snarled. "You're next, Gaston!" hollered a voice. Gaston gasped and looked up. Ventus was on the sails. "This time you've gone too far!" he said. "It's Ventus!" Simon said. "Ventus's alive!" Smart Guy said. "Ventus!" Kaa called. "Y la princesa Kairi." Baba Looey said, as he noticed Kairi in the crow's nest. "It can't be!" Gaston gasped. "It's his blinking ghost who's talking!" LeFou said in utter fear. Ventus got out his sword. "Say your prayers, Gaston!" Gaston snarled and got out his own sword. "I assure you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Ventus flew straight at him. "I'll run him through!" Gaston tried to stab him, but he missed, and Ventus used his sword to hit him in the rear. "Oh!" Gaston felt that and turned to face Ventus. "Take that!" Gaston yelled, as he and Ventus got into a sword fight once more. Gaston kept missing Ventus every time, and Ventus defended his attacks. Gaston came out from behind Ventus and was about to use his hook when Ventus dodged, and Gaston got his hook stuck in the mast. "Curse this hook!" Gaston snarled, as he struggled to get free but no luck. Seeing his chance, Ventus used his sword to free Kaa, Baba Looey, and the animals. "Come on, everybody!" As he flew off to somewhere, the chipmunk and weasels grabbed some weapons and ran to the rope ladder. "Hurry, Baba Looey! Hurry!" Kaa called, as Baba Looey picked up a cannon ball and put it in his stuffed toy chipmunk for some reason. He grabbed the chipmunk by the arm and tried to run, but he fell flat on his rear end due to the weight in the toy chipmunk. "Don't stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!" Gaston ordered. The male Disney villains went after Kaa, Baba Looey, and the animals. Baba Looey got his foot caught in one of the ropes and saw the male Disney villains gaining on him, sweating with anxiety. But, using his umbrella, Kaa, who was also sweating with anxiety, took him to safety on the crow's nest. Gaston used his sword to escape the mast only to lose his balance onto the plank and almost fell in Undertow's mouth. But Gaston got back on. Undertow splashed the water with his fin, looking disappointed. "Drat!" Undertow snapped, "Foiled again!" Ventus flew in, blocked Gaston's attack, pulled his hat down over his head, cut around the lid, cut and grabbed his feather, and flew off. Gaston had to pull off his now ruined hat. "This is no mere boy!" Gaston said, "'Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!" Ventus smirked as he landed on the sail and used his sword to destroy Gaston's feather. LeFou, with some bags and a chest, got into a rowing boat and tried to escape. In the crow's nest, Kaa and the Lost Woodland Animals got ready to attack as the male Disney villains were still climbing up the ladder. "Hold your fire," Kaa said. "Steady, men. Steady. FIRE!" The animals launched their weapons, knocking each of the male Disney villains on the head. Stromboli got to the top first. "Down you blackguard!" Kaa yelled. Stromboli tried to cut off Kaa's head, but Kaa kept dodging, and Vixey held onto his mustache. "Get away from-a me, you a-slimy, little fox!" Stromboli snarled. Below, Ventus and Gaston were still locked in their sword fight as they clashed their swords back and forth. Vixey slipped off Stromboli's mustache and saw what was happening. Ventus and Gaston locked their blades together as Vixey flew up to Ventus and whispered in his ear. "The boys are in trouble, Ven." Vixey said. Ventus looked up and managed to duck in time before Gaston could cut off his hair. Using it as a catapult, Ventus bounced off another rope ladder and kicked Gaston. Gaston crashed into an cannon and got hit on the head. He became dazed. Seeing that his friends were in trouble, Ventus flew up and cut the rope ladder that had the male Disney villains on. The male Disney villains fell in the boat where LeFou was. Stromboli was holding on the edge, but Baba Looey bopped him on the top of his head with his cannon ball-filled chipmunk. Stromboli fell and landed in the rowing boat which landed on the sea. "Smooth move, Baba Looey, dog!" Psycho cheered. "Well done, chipmunk killer!" Greasy cheered. "Hurray for chipmunk killer!" Wheezy said, as he patted Baba Looey on the back. Ventus flew around the ship. "Fly, fly, fly, you coward!" Gaston shouted, as he climbed up the rope ladder. Ventus landed on the railing of the sail. "Coward? Me?" Gaston laughed. "You wouldn't dare to fight old Gaston man to man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!" "Nobody calls Ven a coward and lives!" Ventus said, as he held his sword up, "I'll fight you man to man with one hand behind my back." Ventus and Gaston locked blades again and put their faces together. "You mean, you won't fly?" Kairi, Kaa, Baba Looey, Smart Guy, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho watched on in horror. "No, no, Ventus! It's a trick!" Kairi cried. "I give my word, Gaston!" Ventus said. "Good! Then let's have at it!" He pushed Ventus off the railing, but Ventus grabbed on the rope and continued sword fighting with Gaston as he got back on. Gaston tried to stab him, but Ventus got onto another rope and swung to the other side, but Gaston cut it off when he got to the other side. Below, Undertow was expecting to have Gaston for his dinner. Ventus dodged most of Gaston's swings and then sword clashed again. Suddenly, Ventus lost his grip of his sword, and Gaston caught it with his hook. "Now!" Gaston snarled, as he threw it away. "Insolent youth, prepare to die!" Gaston pointed his sword at Ventus' chest. "Fly! Fly, Ventus!" Kairi pleaded, "Fly!" "No!" Ventus said, "I gave my word." As Gaston was about to finish him off, Ventus leapt up, pulled the flag over Gaston, and tied him to the mast. Gaston dropped his sword, but Ventus took it and held it in front of Gaston. "You're mine, Gaston!" The boys and Kairi cheered. Ventus tricked Gaston and won. "Cleave him to the brisket!" Baba Looey called, as Kairi hugged him. Gaston poked his head out from the flag and has a face of wanting for forgiveness. "You wouldn't do old Gaston in now, would you lad? I'll go away forever." he pleaded, as he shed a few tears, "I'll do anything you say!" "Well, all right, if you…" Ventus smirked, as he pointed the sword at him, "Say you're a codfish!" Gaston gulped "I'm a codfish." Gaston said quietly. "Louder!" Ventus said. "I'M A CODFISH!!!" Gaston hollered. "Hurray!" The children cheered and chanted, "Gaston is a codfish, a codfish, a codfish! Gaston is a codfish, a codfish, a codfish!" Undertow was enjoying it too. "All right, Gaston," Ventus said. "you're free to go. And never return!" He threw away the sword and did a rooster's crow again, unaware of Gaston trying to kill him from behind with his hook. "VENTUS!" Kairi screamed, as she saw it. Ventus knew that would happen as he dodged Gaston's hook. Gaston lost his balance and fell. He screamed as he saw Undertow waiting and tried to run. Undertow got him in his mouth and went into the sea. The flag fell on the sea, and Gaston appeared with his head under the flag, screaming and running across the water. "LEFOU! LEFOU!" Undertow got him, and Gaston ran to the end of the tail, bumped, and then ran out of Undertow's mouth. His clothes were now gone, he was wearing nothing but white boxer shorts with little pink hearts and red socks, and he was holding an alarm clock, which ringed. He threw it back in Undertow's mouth and began swimming. Undertow swallowed it, and he went after Gaston. "LEFOU!" Gaston screamed, as he lifted his legs and still swimming while Undertow tried to eat him. Gaston put his legs in Undertow's mouth. "LEFOU!" He screamed and kept swimming with Undertow's mouth held on by his feet. "LEFOU!" Then Undertow closed his mouth, and Gaston was skipping across like a rock bouncing off the sea. "LEFOU!" He zoomed under the male Disney villains' rowing boat followed by Undertow. "Captain!" LeFou gasped, as they chased them to the distance, "Captain! Captain!" After Ventus sent Gaston being chased away by Undertow, Kaa, Baba Looey, and the Lost Woodland Animals took over the ship as they climbed down the rope ladder and cheered. Ventus emerged, wearing Gaston's clothes and boots. "HOORAY!" the boys cheered. "HOORAY FOR CAPTAIN VEN!" Ventus said in a commanding voice, "All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We're casting off!" The kids saluted and ran to do their part. "Heave those halyards!" Ventus called, as Kairi walked up to him. "But, Ventus, oh, that is… Captain Ven," she said, as she took a small bow. "At your service, madam!" Ventus said, as he took off his hat and bowed to her. "Could you tell me, sir, where we're sailing?" asked Kairi. "To London, madam." Ventus smiled, as he put the hat back on and walked to the steering wheel. "Oh, Ventus!" Kairi said dreamily. Then she called, "Baba Looey! Kaa! We're going home!" "All right!" Kaa cheered. "Man the capstan!" Ventus ordered, "Hoist anchor!" The Lost Woodland Animals pulled up the anchor from the sea. "Pixie dust!" Ventus called to Vixey. "Aye, aye, captain!" Vixey said. Then she spread the whole ship with pixie dust, turning it gold. Then, when she was finished, the ship lifted in the air, leaving Neverland and back to London. Category:Fan Fiction